A Graduation Present
by Dominatrice
Summary: “Are you willing to do something for me, Draco?” Ginny questioned, her voice a low, pleasant drawl that was slowly sinking down through his ears and wrapping its seductive little tendrils around his hormone-controlled brain.- Challenge Response. Complete


**A Graduation Present**

**Prompt****:** Chains and Dugeons

Draco sighed and leant against doorframe. It must have just been approaching dawn, for the sky enchantment on the Great Hall ceiling depicted a scene of navy blue melting into orange, yellow and a dusky pink round the edges. It was a beautiful sight, for a ceiling, and his only complaint was that he was too tired to appreciate it. Draco knew it wasn't insomnia, as such, but merely his mind unable to be at ease at the prospect of leaving Hogwarts and its safety net in only a few hours.

The Graduation ceremony would be, he was quite sure, long and tedious. If Daphne tried to cry all over him he would be forced to take drastic action. Grimacing at the very prospect Draco pushed off the door and turned his back on the sunrise.

Hands shoved deep into his pockets Draco wandered aimlessly through the halls of the drafty old castle. After thirty minutes or so Draco was bored, letting his feet carry him back to the dungeons he reflected on what he would miss most. Quidditch, of course, was near the top of his list; he would have to invite Blaise and Theo over to the manner as often as possible if he wasn't to die of boredom.

But, what was actually at the top? Late night discussions with Professor Snape about everything, from the latest research into crocodile hearts in potion making to the likelihood of the Chudley Cannons ever winning a game. Wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak with Theo and Blaise so that they could play pranks on unsuspecting Housemates. Lemon Tart for dessert. Saturday morning lie-ins before Hogsmead. Playing Gobstones with Theo. Potion assignments with Pansy. Good wholesome House Rivalry with Potter and co.

But most of all... Her. That girl, the one that made his blood rush through his body too fast and was the reason his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. The one that had made the dungeons bearable even in winter.

Letting out a long, shuddering sigh Draco squeezed his eyes shut against the images of the girl he would probably never see again.

Blinking back unexpected dampness in his eyes Draco berated himself; he was in Slytherin, not Hufflepuff dammit!

Scowling and scuffing his expensive, hand-sewn leather shoes on the flagstone flooring Draco shuffled down the dimly lit corridor; what did he have to look forward to now? Lost as he was in such melancholy thoughts Draco failed to notice the patch of shadow to his left that stood out a little in the flickering candlelight.

"Why the long face?" Came the amused voice from the shadows. Before Draco could blink, let alone respond, a pair of cool hands had slid around his head and were covering his eyes. Stiffening Draco started to draw away when a familiar pair of petal soft lips brushed against his ear. "Going somewhere Draco? Here was me thinking you might _want_ your Graduation present."

Spinning around in the slender arms that trapped him Draco grasped Ginny by the shoulders. Taking note only of the wicked gleam in her eyes he crashed his lips down onto hers, desperate, heady and passionate. She gasped into his mouth and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, relishing the sounds of agreement and contentedness she was duly offering. Drawing back for breath he bowed his head until his forehead rested against hers.

"So, you _do_ want your present then?" She smirked, tracing the defined planes of his face with one pale, slender finger. Draco licked his lips and watched, memorised, as her chocolate coloured eyes darkened several shades more.

"I think that's a fair assessment, Ginevra." He murmured, slate grey eyes running appreciatively up and down her shapely figure. Ginny quirked one dark, perfectly tweezed, red eyebrow at him and then moved backwards out of the possessive circle of his arms.

Beckoning for him to follow she moved off down the corridor, leading him deeper into the dungeons. Draco followed wordlessly, though nevertheless desperately intrigued. Ginny took an unexpected right down a corridor he didn't think he had noticed before and grabbed his hand, towing him down the narrow passage into the almost tangible darkness.

Suddenly, without warning, Ginny came to a halt and whispered a quiet _"Lumos"_ before turning to Draco once more. The eerie light given off from her wand highlighted the high cheekbones and slightly slanted eyes that had always enchanted Draco.

"Are willing to do something for me, Draco?" Ginny questioned, her voice a low, pleasant drawl that was slowly sinking down through his ears and wrapping its seductive little tendrils around his hormone-controlled brain. He sensed, rather than felt, the jerky nod he gave in response. The last thing Draco saw was a slow, wide grin spread itself across Ginny's face before she muttered a quick spell and something silky settled over his eyes, something of similar texture wrapping securely around his wrists.

Draco froze, mouth opening to issue a heartfelt objection, but Ginny beat him to it. He felt her cool fingertips at his mouth as a small, succulent fruit slid between his parted lips and onto his tongue. Grazing her fingers with his teeth as he closed his lips over the end of the strawberry, as he had identified it after a moment, Draco couldn't help but smirk as he heard the catch in her breath.

Ginny tugged on his bound wrists and guided him forwards. Draco registered the slight rise in temperature from cool to pleasantly warm and guessed that they had entered a room of some sort. Ginny backed him up until he rested lightly against the wall and tapped her wand on his wrists. Draco gave a start as the silky material slithered off of his wrists but was given no time to make us of his freedom, still blindfolded he gave a small start of alarm as sometime cold and undeniably metal settled around his wrists and raised them above his head. _Manacles._

"Ginny..." Draco growled warningly, he was _always_ the one in control! Once again he felt her cool fingertips resting on his mouth and then her soft lips pressed to the hollow of his throat and his protests died half formed.

"Tonight is about feeling Draco, I want you to _feel_ what this year has meant to me... what I want to _keep_ feeling." Ginny whispered against his fevered skin. Draco's lust fogged brain was still grappling with the possible meanings of what she had just said when something wet and cold left a burning trail in its wake down his chest. His eyes widened behind the silk blindfold, they had explored various kinks but she'd never expressed an interest in _ice_! "Let go, Draco." She whispered enticingly "Let yourself feel what I feel for you."

Draco was aware of giving a moan of consent before his knees buckled at the sensation of her hot, talented tongue tracing the smouldering trail left by the ice.

_/x/x/x/x/x/_

Draco awoke to the sound of Ginny's quiet, rhythmic breathing. Rolling onto his side he brushed a piece of vibrant hair from her face and traced the familiar planes of it with one large, calloused finger. Ginny's eyelashes fluttered gently against the edge of his finger and then he was peering into the endless mocha depths of her eyes. Nothing was said as they shared a long look, their expressions saying more than mere words could hope to achieve.

Pressing his lips to hers in a chaste morning kiss Draco arched an eyebrow and allowed a good natured smirk to curl his lips.

"Well, for all the things we've explored Gin, I never took you for a chains and dungeons kind of girl." He drawled, a genuine burst of laughter escaping him as she playfully slapped his chest.

A mischievous glint entering her eyes Ginny rolled them so that she straddled the still chuckling boy, both hands planted firmly on his chest. A devious smile lifted the corners of her lips.

"Why don't I make sure you got it right then? I'd _hate_ for you to doubt your own judgement on such a matter." She purred, one hand reaching to the bedside table where her wand rested.

Even as he felt his arms being pulled to the posts of his bed Draco obediently opened his mouth for the strawberry Ginny held to his lips. Let it never be said he wasn't a _very_ good boy for his Mistress.

**A/N:** Not my best, and un-beta'd so I apologise for any errors! This was in response to the _Random Prompt One-Shot Challenge_ issued by _Boogum_ on rowangreenleaf's DG Forum. There are several other entries already, check them out!


End file.
